


Chocolate

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-12
Updated: 2004-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

Billy glanced over at Dom. "You're really loving this, aren't you?"

Dom was grinning widely. "Come on, Bills! What could be more fun?" He slipped an arm around Billy's waist, starting that familiar tingle.

Despite himself, Billy had to admit that the prospect of Cadburyworld with Dom was just the fun he needed. He'd been working too hard lately, too stressed. Always tired. With a burst of relief, he decided just to relax and enjoy himself.

"Hey, look! Crème Eggs!" Dom pointed to the egg-shaped carts parked outside the entrance, and as Billy watched his eyes light up and his face break out in a grin, it hit him that all he'd done for the past two weeks was snap at Dom. He'd barely _touched_ him. Guilt whacked him on the nose so hard he actually rubbed it.

"Come on," he smiled, taking Dom's hand. "Let's go in."

Surprised, and rather pleased, Dom let Billy lead him inside.

The tour was a small group, guided by a bright, perky woman in a fetching red skirt suit. Billy watched Dom watching the Aztec display, grimacing at the bitter samples they were given. He laughed at the faces Dom made, green eyes sparkling.

"…And here is where the Crunchies are made," the tour guide brightly perked. Two kids in front of Billy moved, giving him a better view, and he watched the machines.

Slabs of fluffy, almost but not quite chewy yellow-gold honeycomb emerged from the depths of them. Thick, swirling, dark, the chocolate was lowered glooping onto each of the slabs, covering and oozing around to coat every inch of the comb.

Billy licked his lips and swallowed, chocolate on his taste buds, at the back of his throat. He stumbled after the rest of the tour, passing through the Crunchie section, stopping when they got to the Flakes.

This machine was different. A clean, shining silver base stopped under a nozzle. A thin sheet of chocolate fell onto it, and as it did so, it folded over itself, fold after fold of glistening, wet chocolate, coming together, cooling, forming delicate patterns of folds. Then it moved, sliding forwards until again, it stopped – and thick chocolate, wetter and gloopier oozed and ran onto it, covering, sticky, coating, gleaming.

Billy swallowed hard. He stood close to Dom, so close he could almost hear his heartbeat. Almost feel the air stirring around his mouth. The taste of anticipation was salty, and mixed with the heady sweet chocolate smell in the air.

Billy's mouth was so close to Dom's ear, he knew he could feel his breath. "Let's find somewhere," Billy whispered, his nerve endings, though several inches from Dom's body, making him fully aware of every particle of both of them. "Anywhere."

Dom's thoughts had stopped as he felt Billy getting so close. He tried to grip what was happening. "What?" he whispered, his mind slowly unfreezing.

The tip of Billy's nose brushed his ear lobe. "I want you," Billy breathed, hot breath just under his ear, on his neck. No touch yet; just breath. "_Now_."

Dom had never moved so fast in his life.


End file.
